the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Akushi Kuroji
'Approval:' 1/13/17 - 14 feats (2 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' A quiet if not introverted person Akushi is for the most part a kind person. Preferring to listen more than talk he prides himself in his ability to observe both people and situations to use it or them to his and his allies needs. He can be a bit jerk and may come as blunt but he is a very open and honest person. Despite this he is very reluctant to fully trust new people and is wary of those he think could become a threat. He mostly thinks upon things objectively as he can and base all actions on what he believes is best not only for him but for others involved with him. He still somehow supports a carefree attitude.Always one to pres an advantage Akushi can be very persuasive and cold when trying to achieve his goals. What he wears depends upon the situation but he can mostly be found in a ankle length black and Prussian blue hooded trench coat. Wearing a loose fitting all black shirt underneath with black training pants with the bottom taped around his ankle and tucked into mid calf high boots. He has light golden eyes which seem to glow . Long dreadlocks with multiple colored bands in it. He has milk chocolate colored skin and sports a intricate tattoo on his upper right shoulder going down to the middle of his bicep. 'Stats' (Total:113) ' '''Strength: 17 ' 'Speed: 19 ' 'Chakra Levels: 14 ' 'Chakra Control: 16 ' 'Endurance: 15 ' '''CP:100 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wind Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: Sealing Specialist ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 14 Banked feats:2 Wind Release : # Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere - The user takes a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. (10 Cp) # Wind Release:Wind wall-Focusing wind nature chakra before him ,Akushi is able to create a high powered updraft that knocks away ranged attacks. Due to its wind nature, it is much stronger against electric jutsus, but fire has an easier time passing through it. The barrier can block up to 20 CP of damage before it falls apart. Akushi is able to restore a partially damaged wall by repaying the full cost. As it only repels attacks from one side, Akushi and his allies can throw their attacks through it to take advantage of the wind nature. While it doesn't add additional damage, it can power up fire or water nature jutsus. (20 CP, 10 CP/uk) # Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet - This technique shapes a large amount of wind into a giant, powerful dragon, which is visible because of the high density of the air that forms it. It hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. Instead of dealing damage through pressure, the wind that forms the dragon cuts anything that it passes through.(20CP) # Wind Release:Vacuum Blade - 'The user exhales wind-infused chakra onto a weapon in order to increase its sharpness, range and lethality. For example, the user can infuse a kunai to resemble a makeshift scimitar or infuse shuriken to increase their range and cutting power. In the case of the kunai, wind-natured chakra, which envelopes the weapon, has a distinctive light green colouring. ( 20 CP & 15 CP Upkeep) Medical Release : # '''Chakra Scalpel '-The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack.(10 Cp & 5Cp Upkeep) # '''Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. [20cp, heals 2x # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP upkeep # stat boost(x3) Sealing Specialist: # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be activated by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones(30CP restore) # Chakra Chains - After activating the jutsu, a seal on the user's chest sends out 4 chains to bind a target a short distance away. The longer the chains, the weaker the hold. The shorter the chains, the stronger the hold. Each chain can be 20 feet in length but individual chains can be sacrificed for an additional 10 feet each (1 long chain is 90 feet) as well as strengthening the other chains. (10 CP, 5 CP upkeep) Equipment *(4 EP) Medium Armor - Protection covering a ninja's chest, stomach, forearms, shins, and back. Provides some cushioning against physical blows and reduces the severity of some strikes. *(6 EP) 2 Chakra pill *(4 EP) Sword(Chokuto) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 49,500 * Ryo left: 49,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 94' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: Thursday ' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 2 10/10/16-Of Bears And Men 3QP+1500ryo 10/23/16-Start Of An Investigation 3QP+1500Ryo''' ' '''C-Rank: 3' 9/11/16-Mission To Suna 4QP+2000ryo(1QP Could not be taken) 10/01/16- Skirmish in the Land Of Rivers 3QP+1500Ryo''' 1/11/17-Tear Open The Gates 2QP+1,000 Ryo 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''RP and Other: 20 8/19/16- What A Lovely Day 6QP+3000ryo 9/01/16- Fair is the Lily 3QP+1500ryo 8/30/16- The Legendary Genin Spar 4QP+2000ryo 9/8/16-Kuroji Village 9QP+4500ryo 9/13/16-Evening Walk 4QP+1000Ryo(Couldn't take QP was Already capped for this week) 9/18/16-Looking For A Team 1QP+500Ryo 9/18/16-Going For A Hunt 4QP+2000Ryo 9/19/16-The Sage Of Time 1QP+500Ryo 9/20/16-Justice Rains From Above 3QP+1500Ryo 9/21/16-Noroi-Pho 3QP+1500Ryo(Could not take 2 of the QP) 9/28/16-Friendly Spar In The Woods 3QP+1500Ryo 9/24/16-A Break In The Monotony 1QP+500Ryo 9/29/16-For Fun 4QP+2000Ryo 10/15/16-Training Day 1QP+500Ryo 10/24/16-What A Silly Dream 5QP+2500Ryo 10/29/16-Skyward, Burning Wheel 3QP+1500Ryo 10/30/16-Pit Stop 2QP+1000Ryo 11/11/16-Recruitment for a Special Mission 2QP+500ryo 11/14/16-Somewhere Fun 6Qp+2500Ryo 11/18/16-Campfire Nights 5QP+2000Ryo 11/26/16-A New Drop Has Appeared 5QP+2500Ryp 01/09/17-A Family Thing -9QP + 4,500 Ryo 07/06/17-A walk down memory lane. -5QP + 2,500 Ryo 'History and Story' Born in a relatively isolated area outside of Konoha to a secretive clan, Akushi was raised as the heir to his clan . Growing up under the watchful eye of a distrustful clan and over protective parents he craved for something to catch his attention. That thing would end up peeking his interest is the history of his clan and the reason why they were so secretive.He searched and looked for most of his early years before being warned that he wasn't strong enough nor high enough in his clan ranks to be privy to such knowledge. In hopes of finding out his clans secret he trained everyday until he could no longer advance in strength on his own. With this thought in mind he traveled to Konoha in hopes that he could become a truly great man and to find out what his clan was hiding. He even hoped to one day bring his clan to the great village and to give them a better home.Category: Category:Character